The field of the invention pertains to devices to restrain a horse or similar large domesticated animal during minor medical or other treatment.
When a horse is in need of minor medical attention, such as shots for vaccines, antibacterial agents or antiviral agents, or in need of attention to its hoofs, fur or skin, the horse is restrained by cross-ties or trailer ties in a barn aisle way. The ties are ropes attached to barn posts at one end and the halter at the other end, thereby restraining the horse.
On occasion, usually as a result of treatment, the horse will suddenly pull back or panic with obvious danger to the horse, the handler or anyone else, such as a veterinarian, nearby. The horse may break the tie ropes or halter. To increase safety for the horse and personnel nearby, the following improved device has been developed.
The invention comprises a modified snap hitch for connecting the cross-tie ropes or trailer tie ropes to the halter on a horse. Snap hitches commonly have a hook and spring urged tongue at one end and a ring at the other end which may or may not have a swivel connection to the hook. The modification comprises a quick release mechanism connecting the ring to the hook of a snap hitch.
Such a quick release mechanism can take a variety of forms, such as a shear pin or other easily replaceable part. However, in the preferred embodiment more fully described below, a ball detent mechanism is used. With a ball detent mechanism, the ring and hook can be reconnected as soon as the horse is calmed. The modification is applicable to both a swivel ring or a non-swivel ring on the snap hitch. The modification also is applicable to other configurations for connecting the cross-tie ropes. For example, a second ring could be substituted for the snap hook or cable/rope clamps substituted for the ring or snap hook or both. A snap hook and ring combination are shown in the preferred embodiment because the test prototype has this configuration.